Carta para un amigo
by Amigdalita
Summary: A veces no podemos decir en el momento adecuado lo que sentimos o lo agradecidos que estamos. Cuando ya es tarde... una carta puede ser la unica forma de hacerle saber a alguien lo que sientes... One Shot. Serena


Hola chicas! Acá les dejo un pequeño one shot, que acabo de escribir.

Espero les guste.

Y no me maten por no actualizar aun el fic "Será posible enarmorase así" es que dejé mi pendrive en casa de una amiga y ahí tenía la historia!!!! Si lo sé, debí dejar un respaldo en casa, pero bueno, espero poder ir a recuperarlo en estos días y actualizar a más tardar este Viernes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**OneShot: Contado por Serena Tsukino**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**Carta para un amigo**_

No sé bien como describir lo que siento en estos momentos. La batalla con Galaxia finalizó hace tan poco, comencé a escribir en mi diario.

Por ahora soy sólo yo, Serena Tsukino. Una chica de 16 años que va en primero de preparatoria, algo torpe y llorona… pero sin duda, soy una fiel enamorada del único hombre que ha existido en mi vida... en esta vida y en todas mis vidas, Darien Chiba. Y sobre todo sigo siendo Sailor Moon… una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… que irónico… por la justicia…

Han pasado tres meses desde aquel día, cuando Darien volvió a mis brazos y me dijo bajo la atenta mirada de aquella hermosa luna plateada cuánto me amaba. Han pasado tres meses desde que todo volvió a la normalidad. Darien, las chicas, mi futuro, mi ilusión volvieron aquel día en que mis esperanzas casi desvanecieron... pero lo perdí a él...

A pesar de cuánto amo a Darien y de cuánto me ama, no puedo evitar mantener latente el recuerdo de él. Fue mi gran amigo, mi compañero, mi esperanza... el único capaz de ver más allá, cuando todo en mi vida lo sentía perdido, cuándo Darien no estaba.

Supo entenderme, quiso quererme aunque mi corazón no pudiera igualar su cariño, supo leer mis más profundos sentimientos, sin barreras, solo como una persona que ama profundamente puede hacerlo, pero no fui capaz de darme cuenta, de dimensionar su cariño a tiempo.

Fui incapaz de corresponderlo y aún así lo entendió, aún así, se mantuvo a mi lado, dándome la fuerza que necesitaba para poder superar toda la adversidad que tenía frente a mí arrebatándome todo lo importante de mis manos.

Mi vida volvió a la normalidad una tarde y esa tarde nuevamente fui incapaz de comprenderlo a él. "yo nunca me olvidaré de ti"... esa frase, contenía tanto... me siento egoísta, injusta, "nosotros seremos siempre buenos amigos" le respondí... no sé que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de lo mala amiga que fui con él. Rompí con esa simple frase cada una de sus ilusiones... nunca fui capaz de escucharlo realmente, tampoco permití que revelara ese secreto que lo tenía tan angustiado, le negué esa posibilidad cuando él mas me necesitaba… yo estaba absorta en mi soledad, solo buscaba en él el apoyo, ese empuje para seguir con mi vida. Y aunque él con cada detalle que tenía me decía silenciosamente que me amaba, yo no nunca lo escuché. Ni siquiera cuando me declaró su amor aquella tarde en la azotea de la escuela.

Para mí siempre fue un pilar, mi cable a tierra. Porque las chicas… las chicas fueron eso, por primera vez desde que descubrimos nuestra verdadera identidad fueron simplemente chicas… y yo… yo no pude ser más que un amor no correspondido, fui tan injusta con él…

Qué haces Serena?, preguntó Darien, sacándome de mi escritura.

Escribo mi diario, respondí sonriéndole dulcemente.

Puso sus manos en mis hombros y apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza tiernamente, dime Serena, sobre qué escribes?, puedo sentir tu tristeza, me dijo con esa voz preciosa que sólo él posee...

Escribo sobre Seiya... le respondí con un suspiro nostálgico.

Sobre Seiya?, me preguntó Darien con curiosidad. Pues si bien estaba absolutamente seguro de mi amor, no podía evitar sentir celos, celos de que Seiya pudiera estar conmigo en uno de los momentos más duros de mi vida, de no ser él quien estuviera ahí conmigo y ser ese pilar que tanto necesitaba.

Él fue mi gran apoyo durante tu ausencia le dije, mientras acariciaba una de sus manos que él aun tenía apoyada en mi hombro.

Y ahora que lo pienso, fui tan egoísta con él... porque nunca me preocupé de sus sentimientos, quizás sin quererlo le di falsas esperanzas, sin darme cuenta cada vez que le hablaba de ti le provocaba una herida en su corazón... no fui justa con él... y él se fue... perdí a mi gran amigo Darien… nunca pude agradecerle lo suficiente por su apoyo, ni tampoco conversar con él acerca de sus sentimientos. Me siento increíblemente egoísta por no ser capaz de ver mas allá de mis problemas cuando él estuvo siempre conmigo... le dije con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, odiaba saber que había hecho sufrir a alguien.

Mi Serena, mi querida Serena, me dijo Darien con dulzura, acariciando mi cabello, desde que Seiya se fue tus ojos no dejan de reflejar cierta tristeza. Entiendo que él fue tu más grande apoyo en ese momento… y aunque no lo creas, le agradezco el hecho de que estuviera contigo y te ayudara a sobrellevar toda la carga de la batalla y de mi ausencia.

Serena, eres tan pura, tan inocente, eres un ser incapaz de dañar a otra persona, estoy seguro de que Seiya lo sabe. Sin querer todo lo que tu sientes lo reflejas a través de tus ojos en los que me pierdo cada día, dijo mientras tomaba tiernamente mi mentón y guiaba mi mirada a encontrarse con esos increíbles ojos azules como la noche.

Darien… dije suspirando… te amo, lo sabes?.

Lo sé bien Serena, puedo sentir tu amor cada instante, cada segundo.

Simplemente sonreí ante las palabras de Darien. Él podía parecer frío y distante ante los demás, pero cuando estábamos a solas, sobre todo desde que él regresó, dedicaba cada segundo a demostrarme de alguna manera que su amor era "mas grande que el universo", tal como me lo dijo aquella noche. No quería perder un segundo de su vida, sin que yo me asegurara de que el hombre que tenía a mi lado, era capaz de dar su vida por mí.

Serena, estarás bien? Debo ir al hospital… me dijo.

Si, Darien estaré bien, no te preocupes, dije para luego besar sus dulces labios. Ve al hospital, te prometo que estaré bien, insistí regalándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Darien se alejó para ir al hospital… escríbele una carta, me dijo desde la puerta, para enseguida continuar con su camino.

Una carta, repetí… quizás tiene razón… pero como se la entrego?... bueno si hay algo que he aprendido en estos años es que siempre hay una energía mas allá de nuestro alcance que nos permite lograr nuestros sueños y deseos… pensé mientras retomaba mi diario.

Darien me ha dicho que le escriba una carta, quizás es buena idea, aunque no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer volar una carta desde la Tierra a Kinmoku… espero que las estrellas esta vez me apoyen y le hagan llegar a Seiya de alguna manera lo que siento, escribí en mi diario.

En ese momento di un gran suspiro y comencé buscar un papel apropiado para mis palabras.

Encontré mi libreta de esquelas color rosa pálido, cuya orilla estaba llena de delicadas estrellas de varios colores… perfecto pensé… si lo sé aun soy una niña para estas cosas.

Tomé mi bolígrafo rosa con un exquisito perfume a fresa y comencé la misiva.

"_Querido Seiya:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien… _

_Bueno en realidad no sé como empezar esta carta, han pasado seis meses desde que te marchaste. ¿Sabes? Acá en la Tierra las chicas y yo los extrañamos mucho, sobre todo Mina y Ami que extrañan mucho a Yaten y Taiki… no sé si tu lo crees así, pero siempre creí que entre Mina y Yaten había mucho en común y sobre todo Ami y Taiki que creo eran el uno para el otro…_

_Lo siento, siempre pongo mis comentarios fuera de lugar… he pensado en lo egoísta que fui contigo, en lo cegada que estaba ante tus sentimientos. Ahora comprendí todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros en ese momento, todo lo que tú siempre quisiste demostrarme y que no pude corresponder… que no puedo corresponder… Seiya… no sé como comenzar con esto… ni siquiera estoy segura de que esta carta llegue a tus manos… _

… Dios! No puedo enviarle esto… dije mientras arrugaba el papel donde había comenzado a escribir.

Tomé un gran suspiro y una nueva esquela.

"_Querido Seiya:_

_No sé como comenzar esta carta, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que te marchaste a tu planeta… te extraño._

_Todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar ni un solo día en ti… _

No, no esto parece una declaración de amor… y lo que menos deseo es que Seiya sufra por un malentendido así... pensé.

Arrugué el papel y lo lancé atrás… al igual que acostumbraba hacerlo con mis malas calificaciones… como cuando conocí a Darien… pensé, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Es que cada vez que recuerdo ese día no puedo evitar sonreír así.

Serena, concéntrate! me dije, mientras tomaba otra esquela.

La tercera es la vencida pensé…

"_Querido Seiya:_

_Esta es la tercera vez que comienzo a escribir esta carta… no sé que me sucede, cuando escribir cartas para mí habitualmente es tan fácil. _

_Han pasado 3 meses desde que mi vida volvió a la normalidad… desde que nuestra vida volvió a la normalidad, pero no puedo ser feliz sabiendo que tú te fuiste sin poder tener a una real amiga, cuando tú conmigo te portaste como el mejor de los amigos, cuando estuviste conmigo sin importar las consecuencias… a pesar de que escuchar mis lamentos te hería profundamente._

_Hace 3 meses cuando creí recuperar todo lo que daba luz a mi vida, no entendí que en ese momento perdí a alguien muy importante para mí… perdí a mi amigo, a mi gran amigo… ese día cuándo me sentí incapaz de demostrarte realmente cuan agradecida estaba… estoy… de tu amistad… ese día en que te perdí…_

_Fuiste para mi el mas grande amigo que puede existir, estuviste conmigo sin condiciones, sé que no es necesario que te lo diga, sé que eso lo sabes perfectamente… Pero no tengo la menor idea de como describir la angustia que tengo en mi corazón… me siento tan mal por no haber sido para ti la persona que te ayudara a mantenerte de pie cuando mas lo necesitabas. Estaba tan ensimismada, encerrada en mi dolor por no saber de… Darien…_

… _perdóname… No puedo evitar nombrarlo…_

_Sé que sin quererlo te enamoraste de mí, me lo hiciste saber de tantas formas… pero no pude corresponderte… lamento haberte herido así. Me lo demostraste de tantas maneras, incluso me lo dijiste claramente. Pero me hice la tonta… si, eso es algo en lo que soy experta. No podía creer que tú me amaras, todos se dieron cuenta, todos me lo decían, pero yo nunca quise darme cuenta de ello, no quería aceptarlo porque hacerlo me implicaba perder a mi gran amigo… y es que no podía corresponderte, no puedo corresponderte, pero tampoco podía perderte. Te necesitaba… y aun te necesito… necesito a mi amigo._

_Dios, Que egoísta fui…_

… _Por favor Seiya perdóname. Perdóname por enrostrarte a cada momento que no te amaba, aunque cada vez que lo hacía era sin intención de dañarte (como lo acabo de hacer ahora… lo siento… es que no sé como decirte todo esto sin sentir que te hiero con mis palabras…). No puedo mentirte, Seiya, para mí eres mi gran amigo y no puedo dejar pasar nuestra amistad así como así, porque ya eres parte de mi vida… ya estás en mi corazón. No puedo olvidar eso… olvidarlo sería como desechar parte de mi propia vida._

_Nunca te agradecí lo suficiente por ser así conmigo, nunca te dije claramente lo agradecida y feliz que me hizo tu presencia aquí, ni cuanto me ayudó a superar mi dolor. Sin ti jamás hubiese sido capaz de derrotar a galaxia. Tu fuiste mi esperanza, mi luz de la esperanza, cuando lo mas importante para mi lo creía perdido… sé que te lo dije cuando te fuiste, pero no es suficiente, porque fueron solo palabras… no te lo pude probar._

_Necesito que sepas lo importante que eres para mí, que extraño tenerte a mi lado junto a todos mis seres queridos, necesito que sepas que puedes contar conmigo como la gran amiga que en el debido momento no supe ser._

_Seiya… te agradezco infinitamente cada una de tus acciones… sé que no será suficiente, pero necesito que lo sepas. Por que sin ti, mi vida hoy no tendría alegría, por que sin ti hoy no tendría la dicha de recordar aquellos buenos momentos que vivimos… como aquel juego de softball, lo recuerdas?. O aquella tarde en que decidiste ser mi guardaespaldas y mi casa se convirtió en un desastre!!... son tantos los buenos momentos que compartimos…_

_Espero algún día perdones mi egoísmo y puedas darme nuevamente tu amistad, tu compañía, realmente te extraño, extraño cuando me llamabas Bombón… _

_Dale mis saludos a Taiki y Yaten… y por supuesto a Kakyuu. Las chicas y yo los extrañamos mucho… yo te extraño mucho._

_Con cariño, _

_Tu amiga, Serena 'bombón' Tsukino."_

Listo, me dije.

Leí una y otra vez la carta... realmente me era muy difícil expresar claramente lo que sentía… ojalá pudiera decírtelo directamente, quizás esta vez, decir las cosas de frente me serían mas fáciles… pensé.

Tomé la carta y la metí en un sobre color rosa al que dibujé un conejito, como los que tenía estampados en cada uno de mis cuadernos de la escuela.

"_Para Seiya Kou…"_

Salí un momento a la terraza del apartamento de Darien, ya estaba anocheciendo y las estrellas hacían su aparición. El cielo se veía hermoso lleno de pequeñas estrellas que poco a poco aumentaban su intensidad y nuevamente la Luna me acompañaba con su hermoso brillo color plata.

Ojalá recibas esta carta, Seiya, sé que las estrellas harán lo posible por que la recibas… sólo espero puedas entenderme y perdonarme… dije mirando fijamente una hermosa y luminosa estrella que se veía lejana en el firmamento, sobre la Luna, como si la estuviese protegiendo.

En ese instante una brisa suave corrió por mi cuerpo, llevándose la carta que tenía entre mis manos.

Una sensación cálida me invadió en ese momento, esa energía… me era tan familiar… Seiya…

Aquella lejana estrella, brilló con aun más fuerza en el cielo y la carta desapareció entre la brisa y las estrellas…

************

Este pequeño relato se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba los poemas de las sailors.

El de Usagi por cierto es bellísimo.

Me pareció una linda idea de juntar este relato con el poema de Seiya. Así que quizás se venga luego la respuesta, inspirada en ese poema. Por cierto quien lo haya escuchado, que linda que suena la canción de fondo, versión "orgel" de la canción que Seiya le canta a Serena "Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi". Preciosa.

Para quien le interese escucharla es el track 8 del disco número 7 (Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars 2) del "Memorial music box."

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
